Tuatha
Tuatha was a powerful witch from the 18th century. She had been entombed into a cave for two hundred years until she was freed by two cave searchers. The legend said that Tuatha could only be destroyed by the Chosen One, a mortal who is the seventh son of the seventh son. She was vanquished in 1999 by that chosen one; a high school student named Kyle Gwydion. History Early Life She was once a good witch, but for some unknown reason, turned evil and started killing innocents. She can only be defeated by the "Chosen One", a mortal who is the seventh son of a seventh son. In 1799, a Chosen One was able to trick Tuatha into a cave and entomb her along with her serpent, presumably her familiar, in the Lost Caves, Muir Woods. Freedom Two centuries later in 1999, Tuatha was freed by two treasure-hunters. The men explored the cave believing it was a 19th century mine shaft. They unknowingly released Tuatha from her centuries long entombment. Tuatha demanded her wand, however the men were obviously no help. She sprinkled her Magical Dust onto them, causing them to shrink. Now only about an inch or so in height, they tried to run, however Tuatha snatched them up and fed them to her snake. With the use of the same magical dust, she sprinkled it onto her serpent and told it to find her wand. When Leo got word of Tuatha's escape he went to warn Piper and Phoebe. He informed them about Tuatha's history and that no one could vanquish her because she specialized in killing good witches. Only the Chosen One, the seventh son of a seventh son, could defeat her. The Chosen One was born to use Tuatha's wand against her, and the Charmed Ones had to find and protect him before Tuatha got to him. Piper and Phoebe found it hard to believe that a mortal could defeat her and they, being the Charmed Ones, could not. Tuatha searches for her Wand Tuatha's snake appeared in the apartment of an old woman named Betty, she was the current owner of the wand. Betty had purchased the wand at a flea market for fifteen dollars. She was planning to sell it to Jack Sheridan, an internet auctioneer she met during Prue's appraisal at Buckland's Auction House. Tuatha, again by means of her magical dust, appeared in Betty's apartment, and took back the wand. Terrified by the snake and Tuatha, Betty screamed for help. With her newly-acquired wand, she aimed the scepter and murdered Betty. Prue, who had witnessed the horrible scene, quickly used her telekinetic powers to throw Tuatha across the room and away from her wand. Prue grabbed the scepter and quickly ran off. Tuatha's final battle Tuatha's snake appeared in the manor's living room next to Piper. A frightened Piper jumped up and ran as Prue grabbed a fireplace poker and stabbed the serpent. Instead of the snake dying, it multiplied into two snakes. Piper tried to freeze them but it was no use, as Tuatha had already stripped her powers. The Chosen One, Kyle Gwydion, heard their screams and rushed into the manor. He grabbed the wand and killed both of the snakes by means of combustion. Tuatha appeared in the house and Phoebe threw a sleeping potion they had prepared. The potion had no effect on Tuatha. In turn, Tuatha threw her own version of a sleeping potion, which put both Phoebe and Leo to sleep. She also threw a small bag of magical dust at Piper and Prue, causing their feet to be bound to the floor. With all three sisters incapable of moving, Kyle lost the wand to Tuatha. With her hands still free, Prue threw a vial of water near Kyle's feet, which he believed to be a courage potion. Kyle managed to work up the courage to take back the wand. Tuatha and Kyle battled over the wand, and Kyle eventually obtained the scepter. He used it to combust Tuatha, vanquishing her instantly. Tuatha's Magical Tools Grimoire Tuatha returned to the caves to unearth her own book of spells. She would use a "To Disempower a Witch" spell on Prue and eventually Piper and Phoebe as well. Tuatha had to take three human hearts to complete her spell. All three victims were film students who were filming a documentary on the Blair Witch Project. Now with the human hearts bound by red ribbon, Tuatha cast her spell and stripped the Charmed One's of their powers. She teleported her snake to the Halliwell Manor to attack. Magic Dust Wand Tuatha's Wand was a powerful magical artifact owned by Tuatha. The lore has it that "once Tuatha is free the wand will find the Chosen One." The Serpent Tuatha had a pet snake which she used to locate persons and objects. When she was freed from her cave, Tuatha had to find her wand. Using her magic dust, she send her snake to find it. She later send her snake to attack the Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Powers accessed by Wand ** Calling: The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they control, such as Tuatha and her wand. ** Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. ** Reality Warping: The ability to manipulate reality. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. * Powers accessed by Magic Dust ** Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person across planes from place to place. ** Intangibility: The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter; rendering the user immune to many forms of physical attack. ** Shrinking: The ability to shrink someone to any wanted size. ** Teleportation: The movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another without traveling through the space in between. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. ** Immunity: The ability that grants the possessor immunity from most or any kind of powers (including their own), such as all kinds of spells, potions, and other magical essences. ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find persons or objects, limited to her wand. Notes and Trivia *Tuatha was by far one of the most powerful witches the Charmed Ones ever faced, as there was no way for them to vanquish her. *Tuatha is the only known being to have a reptile for a familiar. *Tuatha was the first being ever to display the power of Molecular Combustion, though it was through the use of her wand. **She was also the first evil vanquished with this power. *Tuatha was the first being that used hearts to separate a witch from her powers. *Despite her infamy, she did not have a Book of Shadows entry. *Brigid Brannagh, along with many other Charmed actors, played a role on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin off, Angel. Gallery Serpent1.jpg| Needingaheart.jpg| Tuatha4.jpg| TuathaisVanquished.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Deceased